Low-pass filters may be utilized in a variety of applications to pass low frequency components and to attenuate higher frequency components of a complex signal. One application of a low-pass filter is in a cordless electrical device that may be powered by a battery pack.
Although the Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.